A Parallel Trail
by ookmai rinkun
Summary: There are many diffrent worlds with different hereos,but what if they disappared?Who would save there worlds? Follow the adventure of 2 new heros in the making.Well they stop these dark deeds or well an old story kill them?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is my first story so I hope you readers out there enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Well except for a few characters in this story. And my dog, cat, collection of games oh and my sword!**

**

* * *

****A Parallel Trial**

In a time before the gods came to power, the world was ruled by two creatures. There were the humans. Who were wondrous explores,adventures, and great inventors of many weapons and marvelous tools. Yet like all tings in this world the humans needed an enemy beside themselves. The Demons. As there are many different humans in the world, there are many different demons.

Each more powerful than the next . The beasts, the most savage of the demon family, attacked villages like wolf packs. But they were easily killed by the humans because of there weak minds. The half- breeds were the middle of the demon family.

They did not hate the humans nor did they trust them, or they demon brethrens. And in times of war half-demon families were torn apart on which side to choose. The humanoids were the most devious and powerful of the demons. With their advance intellect, superior magical studies, almost immortal bodies, elegant beauty, and human faces and bodies, they could've ruled the world. If they weren't hated by both humans and demons.

Yet out of all these's powerful monsters, there was none more powerful, or deadly than Doku. His power was unmatched by anyone. With his long silver hair and blood red eyes that would kill any weak minded soul , he was a scary as he was handsome to the women, both demon and human, who would doing anything for him. But doku wasn't a kind soul. He went form place to place killing every one and every thing in sight. Even the one who called him king and worship him were slaughter.

His mind less destroying would have lasted forever for, like most demons, he was immortal. And yes it would have if it wasn't for one priestess. This priestess who was unraveled in magic, skill, power, and beauty challenged Doku to a battle to the death. And he accepted. The battle was fierce.

Each time their blows connected tsunamis were form, cyclones would spin across the land, volcano would erupt, spiting lava form their mouths, and earthquakes shuck the land as these to formiatable foes 'super fight' lasted for three long years. It was probably the greatest fight between two people in , like all great fights, even this one had to come to an end.

In the battles last year, the priestess gained the upper hand on Doku, and stuck him in the heart. But this only knocked doku unconscious, because the only why to kill an immortal back then was to cut off his or her head. And the priestess knew doku would wake soon, and he would be really , knowing this, the priestess separated dokus soul form his body and sealed it inside of the body of a strong swordsman and blacksmith lasted named Asakura.

And since dokus immortal made his soul immortal also, the priestess put a magical seal on the young man so doku would never be free or take control of the young man. Or his next seal was a contetinuos seal, meaning it would go on as long as the sealed soul lived, and this case it meant forever.

This powerful seal was very strong for any magical being, including this priestess. She died minutes later after she did the final incantation on the seal. But before she died she had a request form the Askaura man. She requested that he make a blade form the steel like bones of dokus shell of a body. He honored her request and created a magnificent blade that was silver on the lift side of the blade and an eerie purple on the right, giving it a sinister glow.

This mystical blade was named matasu – doku meaning this blade, immortal or not, could kill doku, if he ever was unleashed, with one slash. This event in history was an amazing one and yet it's not in our history books.

Or in any books for that matter, historian's believed that this event never they say that demons, like doku or any other demons were never real, and priestesses, like the one in this story never existed. It was all pure fiction. But I know these events were true. Because I, Rinkun askura lived though a similar ordeal ….


	2. Chapter 2

****

Before you read this I most say this, form here on out this story well consist of many different anime/games. I am not going to give away what they are, but before every chapter I'll give hints. Or if you're smart you'll find them in this chapter.

**I own nothing in this story. **

* * *

Chapter1: The adventure beings

"Ugh" I groaned. Trying to hid my head form the unforgiving, I pulled the cover over my head trying to go back to lovely dream land filled with girls and sorwd fights. Yet to my horror the alarm went off with its evil beeping. Why the hell I set the alarm for eight in the morning on a Saturday in the summer is beyond me. My head still under the covers, I reached for the damned thing lying on my dresser next to my bed with a picture of my family, and my mother's necklace. When I finally felt something hard and metal like, I looked for its usual snooze button. Witch is yakking out its life line and tossing it in to the wall where its other friends lay in ruins.

I slowly got from my bed, since the stupid thing woke me up already, and let my light gray shoulder length hair flop over my eyes. After removing my 'shades', I let out a loud yawn, not caring if any on sees my, extended my arms and hop out of bed. "It's going to be a long day" I thought. As I slowly walked to my 'brothers' room to wake his annoying butt up, I rubbed out the dried sand in my grassy green eyes with my sleeve of my long white tee shirt. When I got to his door down the hall I comely knocked on the door. "Yo dude its time to get up."I waited a few seconds to get his natural reply of 'grrmugalaflap' or something like that.

Strangely I have yet hear grrmugalaflap or some other wired reply.I was starting to get mad. He knew I get hungry and impatient in the morning, and when I am hungry things go boom. "Hey get up ya prick! You know I can't cook breakfast!" actually I can cook; it's just that well I sorta burned down the last house we were in cooking pancakes. I crossed my arms in anger as I waited two more minutes with no results. My eyes turned red with madness.

Literally; my eyes have this thing when I get mad, or even a little peeved, my eyes turn blood red a scare the carp out of any body. Well any body that doesn't now me that is. I stared to stomp away to get my 'door slash can opener'.

-MINUTES LATER-

_BOOM!!_Kicking the door open to wolf room, yes my brother's name is wolf, giving it about fifteen good cracks. "Listen ya bum!" I threatened with my silver and purple katana matasu – doku. With its scarlet torn ribbon rapped around the hilt it looked kind of scary. "If you don't get your sorry butt up I am going to shove matasu so far up your ass that- "I stop to suddenly realize that his room was empty, well beside his wired assortment of items on the wall. A straw hat handing by the door, throwing stars over his bed, a strange wooded pentagon that had a bizarre looking skull on it, and his broad sword witch isn't here? What a minute his sword is always here, unless wolf him self isn't here.

Then I noticed something else about his room, it was clean. His room was never clean, not even when mom told he to, there were bits and pieces of trash on the floor. There was only one possible explanation for this strange a currents of events."His not here?"I questioned my self. I shrugged "eh must be off training some where." I shifted my sword and walked to the kitchen for carton of orange juice. When I got to the refrigerator the was something different about it, for one thing there was the picture of me chasing wolfs perverted friend with my sword around the house for looking up a girls skirt, and another was a note. "What's this?" I pulled the note off the dog magnet witch read:

'Dear Rinkun,

Me and my mom are out gone for the summer, mom's In Hawaii on a business trip and I am in Japan helping a friend in return for her helping me. We will be back at the end of the summer, so keep the house clean, don't burn it down and KEEP TRIANING!! See you around; Wolf P.S THAT HOUSE _BETTER_ BE CLEAN WHEN I GET BACK!!'

"What the hell?" my eyes turned red with angry "do I look like his butler or something?!" I started to growl, but I sighed knowing that he was kidding; he tends to do that, a lot. I looked around the house, it was pretty messy. The kitchen had a mountain of dishes; the living room was isn't any better, it had DVDs all over the floor, the TV cover was just lying there on the couch and popcorn was every were. This sighs were telling me that Wolf had multiple of his friends over last night for a movie night, or as I like to call it the night Wolf gets to make out with all his female 'friends'night. The guy says their all just friends, but I see the look of lust in those girls eyes; bunch of animals if you ask me. I looked around again and could help but find some meaning in Wolf's words. "Tch, I hate that guy sometimes." I said with a lot of scorn for the asshole.

I threw the note to the ground and walked off to my room to change my clothes so I could, even though it pains me to do it, clean the house. "Alright, what to wear." Swinging my closet door aside, I looked at my assortments of clothes which consisted of black jeans that was ripped at the bottom, a green sleeve less shirt and my custom made red hooded jacket with a long sleeve on the left and a short one on the right, it had sliver scars all over it. Everything else was in the ten foot tall mountain of smelly clothes in the basket that looked like it was going to tip any minute. I took the black jeans and green sleeve less shirt buy their hangers and looked at them with a questionable look. "Eh" I shrugged "these well do." While walking to the bathroom to change my clothes and to the daily ritual of brushing my teeth, I took my shirt off.

when I got to the bath room,I looked in the mirror to see my birthmark. I frowned; this wasn't your normal cute little butterfly birthmark, it was a huge black spot that covered the top layer of my left side and crawled down to my left arm stopping at my wrist. It looked like a dragon trying to eat my hand. I never did like this thing, because of what some people say about it, and that's some history lesson I don't want to go into. Really don't like people seeing it so I always wear long sleeved shirts.

The only person who knows about this is Wolf, but since no ones here, and this is the only thing I can wear, I mite as well go sleeveless for once in my my brushing my teeth and taking a nice shower, I tied my hair into a pony tail a rapped a white bandanna around my head, got the broom, the strange smelly stuff called Windex and prepared myself for cleaning the tornado I call hours.

Fives stinking hours was how long it took me to clean the house. Its noon now so it lunch time, my favorite time of the day usually I am in the kitchen cookin me up something big but sadly I am to pooped to even move from this very comfy couch. The house looked way beyond clean, hell it was actually starting to sparkly it was so clean. "I should get a medal for doing this carp." I muttered under my breathe. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_Suddenly I felt my butt vibrate; I reached down my back pocket to pull out my red blackberry that said that I had text form my friend Steve. The text readed:

'Yo can you come out side?'

I texted he back:

'Ya sure be there in a minute.'

I starched my sore arms took my bandana off and walked to my room to get my things. Striating my jacket I checked if I got everything; 'dad's sword' I grabbed matasu slang it on my back and tied the string making sure it wouldn't fall off. 'Check, Moms necklace' I was about to garb the lavender pearl with the black string going through it on my dresser when I suddenly smiled. I do this all the time when I look at the picture before me; it was a picture of man with jet black hair who had his arms wrapped around a women ghost white hair who was cradling a sliver haired baby, they were in front of a water fall wearing smiles wider than the sea. It was a great family scene, and sadly the only picture I had of my parents what? You thought that wolf was my real brother? HELL NO!! I am an orphan, my parents died when I was two.

I do know how it happened or who did it, but all I know is that their dead and proud of what I've become.

I picked up my necklace and placed it around my neck.' Check' I walked to the door to leave my room but I stop to get one last look at my parent's portrait, for some reason I felt that this will be the last time I see that picture for awhile. "So wolf's in Japan, huh?""Yup." I looked out to the blue lake, it seemed so calm and still even I felt relaxed. But I never relaxed when I had matasu on my back, even when I looked like it. I was on the emerald ground with my hands be hide my head staring at the clouds.

Steve was standing next to me throwing rocks in the lake, he was mutt. Not that he was a dog or anything, its just this guy was mixed was with every race out there! But despite that he was kind of faired skinned. If you think orange is fair. Yet with his slightly spiky midnight black hair and brown eyes he looked normal. although his bule one amd a half jeans, black short slaved shirt ,and fingerless gloves where anything but normal to me.

"Man his lucky" he said with a smile, I sighed. I hated my home, even though my friends love it I, hate it. Because of the things that happened in the past, bad things, I don't want to talk about it. Steve looked at me quizzically and said "what's wrong with Japan?" I forgot that I never told Steve anything about my past, "nagh, I just don't like it." I said with disgust.

"Heh heh" Steve chuckled as he threw another rock in the lake, creating a satisfying, nothing." huh" we said in unison. Me and Steve looked at each other," uh Steve" I said "wares the splash?" He gave me a dumb founded look and looked at the lake. "U-uh R-Rinkun" he stammered "I think the splash is the least of our problems. " "Wha-"I suddenly notice the wind was picking up and the sky darkened with lighting. I looked up to see a swirling red vortex and it seemed to suck up the water.

In a flash I stood up only to be feeling like I was being sucked in by the vortex. "What the hell is that!?" I yelled at Steve who was holding his ground, literary." I don't know but I am not-wahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Steve was suddenly sucked in the air and in to the strange portal. "Steveeeeeee!!!!!!" I screamed. Only to find my feet being lifted off the ground. "Woahhhhhh!!!???" I tried to garb the small blades of grass so I don't fly away. But to no avail. There was only one thought that crossed my mind when being in that portal. "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

So what do you guys think? Tell me about it in your reviews k :)see ya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**yo, hows it going out there? i haven't got any reviwes, but i am getting a lot of hits, so thanks and keep on reading!**

**i don't own any thing in this story, althoght i sure as hell wish i do...**

* * *

capther 2:a request form a princess

It was dark. At first I thought it was nighttime but I opened my eyes to reveal sunny day light. I shielded my eyes for its rays, and stood up form what felt like concert." Ugh" my head hurt like the time when one of wolfs female friends was talking. And talking, and talking, and TALKING!

Man, me and wolf had a headache for weeks form that woman. "Ow, what happened where am I?" I shook my head form its blurriness and pain then scan my I kind of wish I didn't; this place or town seemed to have a medieval setting, gray stone buildings, guys in short skirts, people were buying stuff form stands , talking and staring at the sixteen year old boy with a katana on his back laying on the floor. They may have thought I looked wired with my gray hair, but you should see this people, their ears were long as hell! I mean where the hell was I!? Some sort of longed eared medieval elf convention!?

I stood up form my spot on the ground, and dusted myself off with the strange tallish elf people still staring me down with wired looks. I stated to annoyed and creped out. "Ok" I yelled in an annoyed voice "shows over! Shoe! Go on scram ya moochers! " I scared away about half the crowd that was around me when I realized that Steve wasn't any were to be found. I was about call out his name when-"whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" I looked up only to know what Steves face looks like up close. We fell to the ground with a 'thud 'and a 'ow'. Steve with his rump on my back stammered "Wh- who- wh- where the – how the – when. HUH!?" (wow, great choose words pal.) "Look, Steve" I said with as much sarcasm as passable "As much as I adore your butt on my back, and my face on the on so wonder full hard, painful ground, could you, now I am just asking here, GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!!!!!" He jumped off as quickly as he fell, allowing me to dust off my cloths, AGAIN!! Man, I definitely should've stayed in bed today.

Steve was staring in awe at the buildings and people around him. "Where are we?" he asked in shock "I wish to hell I knew, hey look!" I grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to show him that I was pointing a fruit seller who was standing at his stand trying to get people to come to buy his produce. It wasn't working. He looked kind of shady to me, it wasn't his white apron and sky blue shirt under it, it was his face it seemed too obvious. He looked like the guys of the cartoons, big mustache and all. Although the long ears makes him look even stranger if possible.

"So" Steve question" you want some fruit?" I gave a good smack on the head for that one. "No you moron!"I yelled "I pointed at him to tell you that maybe that we should ask him where we are." "Ow, ok, but did you have to hit me?" I ignored his question when started muttering that I hit like his mom or something. We walked to the fruit bender who screaming "come and get 'em folks! Fresh apples, strawberries and even duku nuts!" ok first of all, what the hell is

a duku nut? And secondly I was starting to get more spectacles about this guy then before. He gave us a look that said 'if you aren't buying anything leave, or I am calling the cops.' "Well well this is quite the surprise" he gave us a fake smile and continued "two gruodus, two MALE fair skinned groudus walking to my stand wearing some strange attire. So what can I do you for?"I gave him my best 'what the hell did you just call me!' look. But before I could flip him off, Steve said "Um, we're not gordus. We're human, and we want to know where we are."He looked at us like we were stupid or something and said "really, well" rubbing his chin he said "information doesn't come cheap, if you catch my drift. "He rubbed his index finger and thumb together. Getting mad, I stated to reach for matasu, when Steve took out a hundred dollar bill and said "well this be enough?" heh I totally forgot that Steve was one of those rich guys that all ways had a few hundreds laying in his pocket.

I took my hand away from matasu's hilt, and stood to get our long awaited in formation. "What in naryu's name is this?!" he looked angered and stupefied. Ok this time it was my turn to look at him weird "Its money dude what else?" "The hell it an't, its green paper with an ugly looking guy on it!" he roared waving the hundred at us then throwing it back. "Listen kid, this is Hyrule, and in Hyrule we take rupees not paper!"He quickly covered his mouth when he realized that he gave his information for free. "Hyrule!?" me and Steve said in unison.

Ok I may not be a great geologist or anything, but I so don't think 'Hyrule' is anywhere in America or on earth even! And apparently Steve was thinking the same thing when he looked at me with wide eyes that read 'do you know what hyrule is?' I slowly shuck my head 'no' and he very slowly shucks his head 'ok'. Me and him probably would've fainted right there on the spot if wasn't for this strange horrendous roar that woke us up out of that' what the fuck' state. Me and Steve turned around to see what was making a sound like that. And what I saw really made me think that I DEFINATLY should've stayed in bed this morning.

The thing stood about ten feet tall with muscles that would bring any body builder to shame. But what really scared me wasn't the fact that it could kill me by just sitting on me and Steve, it was the giant gaping hole in the center of its chest and its head that was the white skull of a wildbeast with pure blood red eyes that darted around looking for something. It then reared back its head and let an earth shattering roar, me and Steve had to cover our ears it was so loud and horrible. The townsfolk were running around screaming there heads off form the sight of the monster. Some of the guards tired to subdue it with their spares by poking at its foot like a bunch of evil foot cleaners. Their efforts only lasted two seconds when the beast looked down to see what was causing his foot to itch. With one go swipe of its meaty arm it sent all the guards flying in the air to their new area codes. one actually flew into the fruit stand behind us with a crash scaring the vender away.

Me and Steve looked at each other with one thought in mind. Run. Steve was the first to turn tail and haul ass, but me and my stupid self decide to look at the beast, the running town folk and the guards who were like chickens with their heads chopped off one last time. It was like one of those scenes in a horror movies; the monster was roaring and swinging its huge arms hitting anything in sight, sending bricks, wood and anything other building parts every were. That's when my eyes wondered to the ground to see a girl (its always a girl) my age or more running to what looked like the exit of the town ,but then some of the debris form the monster rampage was about to fall on her. At that point time seemed to slow down as I ran to the girl yelling "watch out!" the girl looked like she was a few hundred yards away there was probably no way in hell that I was going to reach her, but I had to try.

Then, with some new found speed, I reached her and grabbed the girl just as the debris fell to the floor. We rolled only a few feet away form the mound of wood and rocks. I was kneeling to the ground with the girl clanging to me for dear life with her eyes tightly shut. I starred at the wood and rocks in disbelief that I actually made it, I then looked at the girl, who had blonde hair and shockingly she had human ears. She look kind of cute too, heck if I wasn't kind of freaked out right now I would've asked her out on the spot. But so far the only thing I could've have done at the moment was smile and ask "hey you ok?" she finally opened her big blue eyes and looked at me. She slowly nodded her head' yes'.

"Good" I replayed with a reassuring smile. When blonde finally let her death grip on me go,I took her hand so I could help her up. we both stood up and looked at the monster that was still tarring up the town. My eyes stared to turn red as I stared at the beats with scorn and hate. I didn't know why but, something about that thing attacking this town and killing innocent people pissed me the hell off. And like I said before, when I get mad things go boom.

I didn't realized I was still holding the girls hand until I looked at her again, I think I stared to blush so I took my hand away from hers and focused on the task at hand: kicking that ugly ass. thing's first I had to get this girl out of here, I turn her around to face me and said "listen, get out of here ok, I am going to take care of that thing." The girl looked at me like I was stupid at first (witch I can't blame her for) but suddenly she gave this weird look that I couldn't describe. She was about to say something but she must have changed her mind and simply nodded her again and turned around to headed for the big wooded gate. She stopped just as she reached the gate and turn around to give me one last look. I smiled and gave thumbs up. (Corny I know) she smiled back at me and went threw the gate.

I turned to face my opponent who was still messing up the place and took out matasu form its shife twirled it around a bit and sighed. I looked to the sky. "Why the hell am I doing this?" I asked no one in particular. I stop twirling matasu and yelled viciously "YO, DUMB ASS!!" I really didn't know if the thing understood me or not but it must have cause it turn its head, and it didn't look happy. 'Well I got its attention, sadly' "YEAH IAM TALKING TO YOU STUPID!" I yelled with more cockiness then intended "why are you attacking a small town when you could be fighting a true warrior?!" This time instead of just staring at me like a deer caught in a head light it actually turn around and looked down at me. "Heh you know what I think" I chuckled "I think you're just weak" I point matasu at it "I think your weakling nothing, but a crowd who can't that do a-"apparently the beast had heard enough and roared in anger "ok" I mumbled "calling him weak was the red button" I gasped matasu in both hands and prepared to fight the ten foot tall monster that could kill me by just flicking his finger.

Joy. With one giant arm, the skull face monster shot its arm forward right at me with tremendous force. With the same abnormal speed I used to save the girl, I dashed to the right evading the colossus arm as it crash with the brick ground crushing it and countered with a horizontal slash. But the monster was smart enough to move its arm just in time to avoid my cut and retaliate by thinking I was a bug and attempted to crush me with its foot, I quickly rolled to the lift but the damn thing was persistent and lifted its foot again. But this time I was ready to make a jump for it. Literally, the millisecond the foot was a few feet above me, I jumped as high as I can and stabbed the monsters foot with a downwards trust.

The monster roared in pain and tired to kick me of, yet I luckily back flipped off its foot before it soon as I landed on the ground I rushed the monster, aiming for its leg, I stabbed. But, and don't ask me how, the monster, amazingly with its size, jumped over me and landed on some poor saps house. For a second my mouth dropped in amazement, but that amazement quickly turned to fear as the monsters beefy hand reared back and struck forward. This punch was faster than the last, but I was just as fast. This time I waited another second and front flipped into another downward stabbed. And this time my blade made contact with bare flesh as it sunk in the monsters hand.

Again the monster screamed like a banshee. I actually smirked, 'I got it on the ropes,' I thought happily 'I am not going to die!' those thoughts quickly changed as my body was being swung side to side in the air. Screaming like a girl, I held on to matasu like it was the only thing keeping me alive, although it actually was the only thing keeping me alive. The monster constant swing of its hand was making me sick, so I tired to loosen matasu form its fleshy shife. That was the stupidest move I've ever made; as soon as matasu was loose enough I was sent flying at lest 30feet in the air "WAAAOOOHHH!!" I swear I could have touched a cloud or two I was so high! Just then my brain contoured up a plan. Just like the sky divers on TV, I straitened my body, but instead of having my hands to my sides, I had my hands out stretched with matasu pointing forward. I felt my self fire like a rocket when I got into position.

My target was in sight, and slightly confused as it turn its head multiple times looking for its 'fast' food. (Get it, 'fast' food? eh heh heh heh. I know, I have bad sense of humor) I closed my eyes as I got closer to the messed up bloody animal. When I opened them I saw the ground was coming up super fast, in a split second I flipped in the air, landed on the ground and skied across the gravel floor, receiving some lovely dust. I looked upped at the , my plan worked! It was roaring in agony and pain as clutch its bloody right shoulder. Ok actually that wasn't really my plan, I was hoping that I would stab its fore head not put a hole though its shoulder.

Which again for the thousandth time I am shock I did, (I surprising my self a lot today huh?) I would've been asking my self many questions right now, but I started to notice something. This monster had blood gushing out of its foot, left hand and now had a big gaping hole in its right shoulder and it's _still_ not dead! I mean it could at lest faint form blood loss or something. "Crap"I muttered when I realized why it's not died yet, I have to cut of its head.I cursed in worldly.

How the hell was I supposed to decapitate that thing? I've never cut anyone's head off before! Sure I've seen it on T.V, but this is a ten foot tall monster! I didn't get much time to ponder this problem, because a giant fist was heading right towards me! With only seconds to dodge, I back flipped away form the strike. 'Man that thing is pissed!' I thought. Really, it was so mad that its fist was stuck in the ground were it just punched- wait that's it! I had another great idea and this time I am sure I am not going to miss, I hope. As quickly as I could, I rushed up the beast arm screaming at the top of my lungs "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"I thought it was going to be a straight run, but as usual I am wrong. With its bad arm the crazy thing tired to grab me, but I was too focused on storing my strength for the final blow that I didn't notice till it was right above me! I did the only thing that came natural to me at the time; I closed my eyes gave one quick horizontal slice and hoped for the best.

When I reopen them its arm was gone, and I don't mean out of sight I am gone as in not here any more! Now I was really freaked out, but I didn't care this time as the beast neck came into view. Running to the neck I twirled to the right ready to give a horizontal slash, in mid twirl I roared "GO BACK TO THE HELL YOU CAME FORM!!!" _SLASH!_ I cut right threw the monsters neck and jumped to the ground. I looked up at the now dissolving monster; pieces of it flew into the air never to be seen again. I continued to look at the sky even as the last piece dissolved, 'how did I do that?' I thought to myself. I suddenly chuckled to my self sadly, "as if I didn't know..." that's when visions of my past came rushing back to me. Horrible, painful visions….

Suddenly the ground form under me disappeared and I was pushed forward by some unforeseen force. I fell to the ground painfully as matasu left form my hands as sidled towards the middle of the town where there was a fountain until the beast destroyed it. I stood up to find my enemy only to come face to face with four lizards. And not the cute ones that scare the crap out of wolfs mom (which is always fun to watch), it was those human sized lizards with swords, shields, and don't ask me why, lone cloths as well. Their mouths dripped with drool; that is I think it was drool, I t was kind of purple. They formed a circle around me looking at me hungrily, twirling their short blades ready to strike at any moment.

'Grreeaatt,' I scornfully thought' I just defeat a giant monster and I get killed by its short minions, my life sucks.' One of them raised its swords to cut me in two when "RINKUN JUMP!!" I looked up in surprise to see Steve in the air with a huge ass broad pointed strait down, at ME! With out any second thoughts, I jumped as high as I could and let Steve fly strait down to the ground below. Witch split in fours as soon as his blade hit the ground sending the giant lizards flying everywhere. I land on the ground next to matasu and pick it up as quickly as I could, only to put back in its shife since all the monsters were gone. Ok I know that Steve is good with broad swords and all, but kami be damned, I didn't know he could split the earth like that!

Apparently nether did Steve; he held out the sword and looked at it seriously and then looked at me, he knew that there was some majorly messed up crap going on. I walked up to him to asked him were he got that badass sword form, when about twelve of those knights form before came out of what seemed no where of the f'ed up town. I had my hand on matasu's hilt ready to make a move if they made the wrong one,"you two" one of the knights pointed at us with a gauntlet finger " the princess wished to speak to you, so follow us." I lifted up an eyebrow and looked at Steve, who shrugged his shoulders and put his giant blade on his back. I was spectacle to take my hand off of matasu, but I did and nodded to the knights and followed them forward. Hoping that we'll finally get some answers.

* * *

**so what do think? tell me about in your reviwes. see ya later!**


End file.
